


Going Wilde [VID preview]

by YumKiwiDelicious



Series: Going Wilde [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Loving preview, Mash Up, Preview, Racism, mock preview, roamance, vid over different vids audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: Zootopia AU set to the events of the upcoming Loving movie which chronicles the Loving v. Virginia case.Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps as Richard Loving and Mildred Geeter





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Zootopia AU set to the events of Loving v. Virginia…
> 
> LIKE IMAGINE!!!
> 
> Nick and Judy go to some other city and get married outside of Zootopia’s Anti-Interspecies Marriage Law (because Judy’s pregnant if you’re being REALLY historically accurate) and return to Zootopia to live as man and wife. Their relationship isn’t really a secret but they don’t broadcast it to everyone and only their families know the truth. Then BOOM their own precinct raids their home on an anonymous tip and arrests them for being married (my poor baby Clawhauser would be heart broken to do it and CHIEF would be so ashamed “but it’s the law”). 
> 
> Their marriage certificate becomes the evidence for the criminal charge of “cohabiting as man and wife, against the peace and dignity of Zootopia” that’s brought against them and they have to go through this whole grueling trial before ultimately pleading and being found guilty and get sentenced to 1 year in prison UNLESS they leave Zootopia. Cue media frenzy, predators and prey on both sides of the fence and their friends/coworkers either supporting or abandoning them. A.k.a. CUE HEARTBREAK
> 
> Skip ahead 5 years to Nicky and Judy living in Bunnyburrow with kids and relatively happy but missing their city jobs and life. Cue Judy getting filled with Righteous Glory and writing a letter of complaint to The President (Barack Ollama, he’s a llama) while simultaneously filing a class action suit against the utopia of Zootopia. Her and Nick get an awesome lemming lawyer and go to town on the system. (cue Nick saying “Tell the judge I love my wife” followed immediately by my tears)
> 
> legal stuff
> 
> legal stuff
> 
> legal stuff
> 
> Nick and Judy receiving tons of harassment but also support and struggling and fighting but becoming stronger as a couple and as a team.
> 
> Their kids seeing how hard their parents have had to fight for everything they have
> 
> And more legal stuff that eventually leads to the Anti-Interspecies marriage laws being overturned and tons of animals being freed from this oppressive law; hippos marrying alligators, goats marrying bobcats, it’d get crazy!
> 
> And then Nick and Judy getting their jobs back and living happily ever after and the city where they fell in love.


End file.
